Soñador
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: En un pedestal se está muy solo y yo quiero sentirte cerca de mí. Yaoi, Mpreg y tambien algo heterosexual
1. Chapter 1

Los personaje pertenecen a Sensei Masami Kurumada yo solo los pedí prestados un rato.

Recomendación escuchar la canción: Pobre soñador, autor Alex Lora. El Tri

**Soñador**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Después de las batallas sagradas, y el regreso de los dorados con la ayuda de Shun de Andrómeda, el futuro se veía con grandes esperanzas.

Los de bronce regresaron a su vida de adolecentes normales; donde sus únicas preocupaciones eran la escuela, los amigos y ¿las novias? Los menores Seiya y Shun estaban en el penúltimo año de su carrera, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban el último, iban en la misma universidad aunque sus carreras fueran distintas. Shun estudiaba veterinaria, Seiya leyes, Hyoga diseño y Shiryu medicina: el mayor Ikki ya trabajaba en la fundación como mano derecha de Athena, todos los chicos lo presionaron para que tomara el trabajo; pues era el indicado, el único que cuestionaba las decisiones de Saori, cuando le parecían erróneas.

Todos habían crecido llegando a ser un grupo de chicos hermoso no solo en lo físico si no también en lo emocional; Shiryu, alto y delgado sin dejar de ser atlético con piel pálida, hermosos ojos y cabello color ébano tan inteligente como serio; Hyoga paso de ser _el niño ruso_ a ser el un extranjero que arrancaba suspiros a su paso; con cabellos rubios como el trigo, tan sedosos como seda, piel bronceada y lo que llamaba mas la atención eran los ojos tan azules como los hielos eternos de su natal Siberia; Seiya con su físico y carácter era el mas popular, aprovechándolo a la perfección para tener mas amigos, y que decir de Shun que parecía un muñequito de porcelana de la colección mas exclusiva del mundo, a quien todos consentían incluso los dorados por ser el inocente y el mas amable… la joya invaluable del poderoso fénix; quien competía con los otros en el atractivo; con su porte masculino, este había rendido al único santo mas cerca de dios… a Shaka de Virgo. Así es, el fénix era pareja del santo dorado, desde hacia dos años después… de que casi se mataban en el proceso de cortejo.

La mansión se sentía llena de vida con todos los chicos viviendo ahí; como una gran familia, y se volvería aun mas alegre con la visita de los respectivos maestros de cada muchacho, que llegarían en vacaciones para entrenar a sus pupilos.

Mientras tanto los exámenes y las tareas de la escuela los tenían muy ocupados. Claro no lo suficiente para dejar de lado sus vidas amorosas.

El cisne platicaba con Seiya en su habitación.

-Gracias por todo Hyoga, si no me hubieras ayudado a estudiar para el examen, seguro repruebo.

-No creo tal vez, tu calificación seria un suficiente pero no reprobabas; además me ayudo el recordar.

-No se como te agrada le geometría analítica, de solo pensar en eso me da dolor de cabeza y la verdad no creo que me sirva en un futuro para mi carrera; no se por que la tome.

-Ha, ¿te lo digo?, la tomaste por que te da mas créditos y la mayoría de tus trabajos los hice por ti ¡sinvergüenza!-el castaño tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Bueno es que sabia que eres un gran amigo, y no me dejarías sin ayuda-contesto el Pegaso lo mas tranquilo que pudo hasta que no aguanto y se soltó a reír, el cisne lo persiguió hasta la cocina, en donde ya estaban; el dragón y Shun desayunando, los vieron llegar corriendo y sonrieron de un tiempo para acá esos dos se llevaban muy bien, el pelinegro los llamo.

-Chicos dejen de jugar si no se apresuran se no hará tarde para llegar a la Universidad-algunas veces cuando sus horarios se los permitían se iban juntos a la universidad. Seiya y el rubio se sentaron.

-Hyoga hoy no me acompañaste a correr ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Shun

-Perdón Shun ayer termine, ya de madrugada un trabajo para la clase de tipografía. Y hoy si no me despierta Seiya me quedo dormido- el rubio recordó el sueño donde el pequeño fue protagonista y sonrió embobado.

-¿No crees que te presionas mucho? –decía el chico de cabello verde.

-Ya sabes que a nuestro cisne le agrada sobresalir y ser el mejor en su curso por eso se esfuerza, todos nosotros somos igual… es como pagar un poco lo que nos da la fundación, con nuestras calificaciones ¿o no Shun? Incluso tu hermano toma muy en serio su empleo, trabajando más horas o más duro que los otros.

-Tienes razón Seiya.

Siguieron desayunando entre, pláticas y bromas, los cuatro salieron para la universidad, la gente los miraba pues era un grupo que llamaba la atención, al llegar Hyoga y Seiya se despidieron de los otros dos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas facultades, que quedaban una al lado de la otra.

-¿Hyoga, crees que Saori me deje ir al santuario?

-Y eso ¿ya te decidiste a decláratele a Sheena?

-Yo creo que ya es hora ya me espero mucho, tengo miedo que alguien se me adelante.

-Eso será difícil ella esta enamorada de ti desde que eran niños, ¿cuantas veces arriesgo su vida por ti? lo que yo diera por que alguien me amara como ella te quiere a ti -suspiro el rubio.

-No tienes a alguien especial por que no quieres, hay mucho y muchas que babean por ti.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe que a mi quien me interesa… esta fuera de mi alcance, es tan hermoso tan amable es… como un ángel y no creo merecerlo.

-No deberías de pensar así; en el amor no se trata de merecer o no simplemente es encontrar a la persona que sea tu pareja en esta vida tan corta, no es competir por algo, sino compartir con alguien, además nadie tiene derecho a evaluar a las personas y sus sentimientos; sino ellas mismas.

-¡Wow! si que el amor te ha vuelto un filosofo.

-No es filosofía, es lógica; total por que no te arriesgas ¿que puedes perder?

-Mi corazón en el proceso.

-Tu sabes que él no te dañaría ni a ti, ni a nadie; no esta en su naturaleza.

-Eso es lo que temo que trata por igual a todo el mundo; es tan amable que a todos les prodiga su cariño, ¿que me hace especial a sus ojos?

-Mmm que te parece que por ti; arriesgó su vida en la pelea de las doce casas.

-Lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera, es así.

-Bueno entonces ¿a quien espera para correr todos los días? ¿Por quien se preocupa cuando no llega a casa o se desvela por trabajos de la universidad? ¿A quien busca en su facultad para comer juntos? y… - el ruso interrumpió a Seiya.

-Ya, ya entendí tu punto, pero queda un problema… Ikki no me considera buena opción para su hermano, de hecho casi todos a su alrededor quieren lo mejor de lo mejor para Shun.

-¿Y? tu eres una persona maravillosa; yo lo he visto solo hay que ver como rechazas tan amablemente a todas (os) los que se te acercan con intenciones románticas, eres tan tierno con ellos que en mas de una ocasión lo han intentado de nuevo contigo y que decir de tu persona eres muy guapo; incluso si yo no estuviera colado por mi amazona ya te hubiera _echado los perros_.

-Jajajaja gracias Sei tu siempre levantándome el animo.

-Es la verdad; incluso estudias y trabajas para pagar parte de la carrera y tus gastos personales y si eso fuera poco eres el mejor de tu grado ¿que más pides?

-Tú también eres una gran persona, si no fuera por ti los demás no estaríamos aquí.

-No exageres que lo de regresar a este mundo yo y los dorados se lo debemos a usagi

-Tienes razón… él es especial.

-Llegamos te dejo en tu salón y me voy al mío que no quiero llegar tarde nos vemos a la salida te espero después de tu entrenamiento.

-Ok nos vemos y Hyoga… piensa en lo que te dije.

-Lo hare amigo.

Los chicos se despidieron; el rubio siguió su camino y llego a su salón donde ya lo esperaba una carta en el pupitre que acostumbraba usar, leyó el remitente una chica de su salón -que con esta eran ya dos veces que se le declaraba-, guardo con mucho cuidado la carta y busco a su admiradora; la ubico en un grupo de chicas que le sonreían, se dirigió a ella y las demás los dejaron solos.

-Hola Lucy.

-Hola Hyoga; antes de que me digas algo, se que no me correspondes ya me lo dejaste claro… pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo.

-Claro que no, de hecho me halaga que me tomes en cuenta para algo tan hermoso como ser tu novio y créeme que si no amara ya a alguien, seria dichoso por estar con una chica tan maravillosa como tu, prométeme que cuando encuentres a ese alguien especial me lo presentaras; quiero conocer al hombre afortunado que tendrá tu atención.

-¿Ves? y así quieres que no lo intente contigo, la afortunada es esa persona a quien amas.

-Me apenas con tus palabras.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y después de conversar un rato se separaron, pues el profesor había llegado, las clases pasaron rápido. El rubio daba asesoría a chicos de primer año de la carrera y trabajaba en el gaceta de la universidad, diseñando las portadas; ese día era miércoles por lo tanto le estaba dando los últimos toques a la portada, cuando escucho una risita traviesa en su espalda… de alguien que le tapaba los ojos con las manos, pidiéndole que adivinara su identidad.

-¿Shun saliste antes de tus clases?

-¿Por que siempre me descubres?

-Es fácil no tengo muchos amigos que me tapen los ojos y que además tengan unas manitas como las tuyas y tu olor es inconfundible.

-Mm bueno, como arruinaste mi juego; ahora te toca llevarme a comer- Hyoga lo miro sonriendo adoraba a ese niño y cumplía todos su caprichos.

-Bien solo espérame diez minutos en lo que guardo los cambios para la impresión y te llevare a ese restaurant de comida rápida que tanto te gusta; aunque me culpe tu hermano de comprarte comida poco nutritiva ok.

-Si, si Ikki no se enterara.

El rubio termino en la mitad del tiempo para no hacer esperar al pequeño, fueron por Seiya para que los acompañara pero el castaño se rehusó pues iba a la casa de uno de sus compañeros, para terminar un trabajo de calificación bimestral. Los otros dos fueron a comer entre charlas y bromas; casi terminaban cuando Shun comía su postre (helado) le pregunto a Hyoga.

-Hyoga tu eres mi amigo y te tengo mucha confianza, por eso es que te quiero preguntar algo y que me des tu consejo.

-Dime.

-Mm bueno ya sabes que mi aniki nadie le parece un buen partido para mi y mas desde que se entero… que también me gustan los hombres… por eso he estado pensando y decidí aceptar los avances de un chico de la universidad… es Alexis, estudia administración ¿lo conoces? - el rubio dejo de escuchar en el momento que Shun hablo de aceptar a alguien; sus oídos zumbaban como si su presión hubiera subido vertiginosamente, su corazón latía desbocado como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho buscando alejarse de ese dolor, sus ojos amenazaban con empezar una tormenta, la presa que sostenía su dolor estaba por romperse y dejar salir en demostraciones físicas las emociones que lo ahogaban, veía los labios del menor moverse pero no escuchaba ningún sonido y el pequeño cuando vio que su amigo no contestaba su pregunta; lo movió.

-¿Hyoga no me escuchas? –el ruso reacciono buscando dentro de si la fuerza para no quebrase.

-Lo siento Shun es que recordé que me faltaron unos cambios por revisar en el periódico.

-Deja por un momento de presionarte.

-Si ¿me decías?

-Que voy a llevarlo a la mansión mañana; aprovechando que hoy llego mi maestro… quiero presentárselo a todos… espero que les agrade ¿que opinas?

-Si esta bien es un buen chico, su padre tiene negocios con la fundación y es atractivo - eso último le pareció un comentario de más a Shun.

-Vaya ¿entonces si que lo conoces?

-Si, es difícil que pase desapercibido.

-Lo importante… es que le agrade a mi aniki.

-Lo importante… es que te guste a ti.

-Bueno eso si, como tú lo has dicho; es un muy buen partido y de los que se me han acercado es el que me gusta más: es amable conmigo y me mima.

-Entonces te deseo suerte Shunny- esta frase al rubio le costo su alma, pero quería tanto a ese niño que lo único que importaba era su felicidad, y se entristeció mas por su amigo Seiya -que por el mismo-, se sentiría defraudado por que no cumpliría su promesa, pero al parecer del rubio no era justo que ahora que Shun intentaba salir con alguien; lo abrumara con su declaración y conociendo a su amigo; sabia que aunque no fuera responsable, se sentiría culpable de lastimarlo.

Shun por su parte estaba feliz; su aniki y los demás no le pondrían _peros_ a su novio, pero el pequeño se preguntaba si su felicidad no tenia nada que ver con que estuviera comiendo con Hyoga y que este como siempre le prestara toda su atención, de hecho al menor le encantaba que su amigo dejara todo lo que estuviera haciendo; para estar con el.

Terminaron de comer y regresaron a la mansión; ahí Ikki esperaba a Shun y al verlo con el rubio se molesto.

-¿Shun no dijiste que irías a la biblioteca? -el fénix estaba molesto; no le gustaba que su ototo le mintiera y mucho menos para pasar tiempo con el ruso, pues el notaba que el rubio sentía algo mas que amistad por Shun.

-Si fui y cuando salí me encontré a Hyoga.

-… Ven a comer y tu también _pato_ -lo ultimo lo dijo para molestar al rubio; pero este ni se inmuto algo raro le pasaba, el moreno tuvo que reconocer que Hyoga ya no contestaba a su provocaciones como antaño, la verdad es que el chico le agradaría si no fuera por que pretendía a su hermanito, pues como buen hermano mayor (o eso pensaba el) nadie era digno de su niño.

-Ya comí Nii san.

-¿En la biblioteca?

-No; quería platicar con Hyoga de algo importante y ya que están todos aquí, quiero decirles que tengo novio y antes de que te opongas aniki, te digo que es un buen chico, incluso tu lo conoces es Alexis Matsumoto.

-… ¡Ah si! lo conozco algunas veces acompaña a su padre a la fundación, bien no tengo nada en contra de el - el santo de virgo que estaba junto al fénix felicito al pequeño, los otros maestros llegaban en ese momento a la sala y se enteraron de la buena nueva, Andrómeda fue felicitado por todos y cuando terminaron, le pregunto a su hermano.

-Ikki ¿mañana puede venir Alexis? es que quiero que lo conozcan todos.

-Si ototo.

Seiya solo veía la escena, sin ponerle mucha atención; pues estaba mas preocupado por su amigo rubio, camino hacia el y lo halo del brazo para llevarlo a su cuarto. Hyoga lo siguió sin poner resistencia… demasiado abrumado por la situación, a llegar Seiya le quito la mochila y la dejo sobre el escritorio, lo hizo sentarse y lo abrazo, y el rubio se soltó a llorar sin emitir ningún sonido; solo resbalaban sus lagrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas; aferrado temblando a su amigo castaño, no supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron así; ya era de noche cuando el de ojos azules se calmo y el moreno se levanto, para poner seguro en la puerta; no quería que nadie interrumpiera la conversación que tendría con su amigo, era la hora de corresponder el apoyo que recibió del ruso cuando lo necesito.

-Lo ves Sei; todos están felices por la excelente elección de Shun… yo nunca tuve oportunidad.

-Tú no te diste oportunidad.

- ¿Tú crees que podría competir con Alexis?

Es verdad que el cisne no veía que tenia muchas virtudes; entre ellas era buen estudiante, trabajo en vacaciones para ahorrar para su propio departamento, entreno y obedeció a su maestro Camus para ser digno heredero de Acuario, siguió las normas que impuso Saori al pie de la letra, evito pelear con Ikki sin contestar a sus provocaciones, siempre busco tiempo para pasarlo con Shun; se preguntaba ¿entonces que hizo mal para no ser suficiente para estar con Shun?

-¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! Tu eres una gran persona y vales mucho; lo que me molesta es que hayas hecho tantas cosas por Shun, yo no lo creo tu siempre has tenido tus metas y hasta donde yo se, no se basaban en nadie… solo en tus ganas de ser mejor o ¿cuando fue que cambio eso?

-No lo se… ja ja ja ja… estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua; yo sabia que no tenia muchas oportunidades con Shunny y ahora que es una realidad, debería de estar preparado… pero aun a si duele.

-Si amigo lo se, pero de ti depende la duración de ese dolor… puedes aceptarlo o negarlo; luchar por salir de esto, tu lo decides, mírate en mi espejo de deje que Sheena se alejara de mi por mis inseguridades y ahora busco la oportunidad de conquistarla de nuevo, para eso tengo que forjarme un futuro que pueda compartir con ella.

-Ella te ama, a mi… no creo que lo hayan ni pensado.

-¿Entonces que harás?

-… -suspiro el rubio- Seguir adelante; tengo demasiadas metas, para que esto me detenga ¿cuento contigo?

-¡Claro! siempre lo harás y… ¿con Shun que harás?

-Nada, esto no afecta lo que pienso de el, para mi siempre será un maravilloso ser humano y mi amistad siempre la tendrá.

El castaño miro a su amigo y sonrió abrazándolo. Se despidieron para descansar, pues un nuevo día los aguardaba… con esperanzas renovadas. Lo que ningún noto es que dos figuras se alejaban de la puerta del cuarto de Hyoga. Tiempo después, en una de las habitaciones esas personas hablaban.

-¿Que harás?, es tu alumno y por tu semblante yo diría que estas molesto.

-¿Y te parece que no debería estarlo? Hyoga es como mi hijo y no sabes cuanto me molesta que los demás no lo consideren digno de estar con Andrómeda; sobre todo el fénix, yo se que el es especial por regresarnos a la vida, pero no es justo que lo pongan en un pedestal inalcanzable, para el resto de _los mortales_.

-¡Vaya! si que este molesto nunca has hablado tanto.

-No es gracioso Milo.

-No te enojes amor, solo creo que exageras un poco.

-¿Tu crees?, hay que ver a todos hablando de ese chico tan bueno, tan amable, tan tierno, tan puro y todos las virtudes habidas y por haber.

-Oye Camus; no es justo que culpes al chico, por lo que las otras personas opinan de él.

-Eso es lo peor de todo, se que en realidad tiene todas esas cualidades... ¿pero es necesario que eso lo haga inaccesible? ¿No me entiendes Milo? El niño me agrada de veras, pero me molesta que por su causa Hyoga sufra.

- Y volvemos a lo mismo; no es su culpa es de toda la gente que lo rodea… han construido un muro alrededor de el y no permiten que nadie que _no cumpla_ con la perfección y los requisitos se acerque.

-Si exactamente eso, entonces me alegra que Hyoga no cumpla con los requisitos, me agrada así tan humano como es, con defectos y virtudes. Algún día encontrara a alguien que lo ame, por ser eso: un simple mortal. Gracias amor tu siempre das en el clavo para reanimarme- Camus beso a Milo y eso desato la ronda de pasión eso noche entre los amantes, Milo desnudo con paciencia a su Koi besando cada porción de piel de su amante, y este correspondía con caricias en el pecho de escorpión, se tumbaron en la cama comiéndose la boca , el de cabello azul preparo con cuidado a su amor, por que a pesar de tener casi un año de amantes no quería lastimar a su niño y por eso lo hacia como si fuera su primera vez, entro en el con mucho cuidado y solo cuando este se lo pidió, acelero las penetraciones. Llegaron al clímax juntos desplomándose en la cama y Camus abrazo a Milo con fuerza este al sentirlo le dijo.

-Cálmate amor: ya veras que Hyoga estará bien; es fuerte y lo superara con nuestra ayuda - el otro solo asintió y se quedaron dormidos.

0000000000000000

En la sala de la mansión; Saori llegaba para enterase de la noticia, felicito a Shun pero disimulo su sorpresa. Para ella no eran ajenos los sentimientos de sus Santos… pero respetaba sus decisiones; por ejemplo sabia que Milo había puesto el pretexto de visitarla solo para estar con su Camus, que Aioros suspiraba por Saga y que este era muy despistado para eso del amor y no se daba cuenta de que sagitario tenia los ojos puestos en el, que Aioria le pidió que trajera a Marin para estar con ella y no para darle las quejas de Seiya, incluso sabia que Dohko prefirió entrenar a Shiryu en el santuario para no dejar solo a Shion que esperaba a su primogénito, (no en vano ella les concedió a los santos que lo desearan poder engendrar) aunque fuera _un secreto_ y por eso la chica se preguntaba ¿si se había equivocado al pensar que las miraditas de Shun hacia el santo de hielo y viceversa eran mas que amistosas? solo ellos lo sabían; esperaba que todo se arreglara para bien y si de su parte estaba poder ayudarlos; lo haría como ahora lo intentaba con Seiya, pues Sheena le había solicitado al patriarca un permiso para entrenar en Asgard -con los caballeros de Hilda-, claro que el permiso seria denegado; pues Saori no quería que la amazona se fuera y que en ese viaje _conociera_ a alguien que la hiciera olvidar al Pegaso. Ella misma sabia de antemano que los caballeros de Hilda estaban _muy bien_, incluso si no estuviera comprometida con Julián y Sigfrid con Hilda… no lo pensaría dos veces. Por eso haría el viaje al santuario, para arreglar el problema.

000000000000000

Al día siguiente los cuatro santos de bronce desayunaban antes de ir a la escuela, Seiya para variar hablaba hasta por los codos, Hyoga reía de las locuras de su amigo -por dentro agradecía que intentara alegrarlo-, Shiryu estudiaba para un examen y Shun parecía pensativo, recordando lo que había ocurrido ese día por la mañana… Hyoga lo había saludado como de costumbre al encontrarlo en las escaleras, lo que le extraño al menor fue que siempre que estaban solos, el rubio lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y ahora solo le había revuelto el cabello con una mano, en gesto cariñoso -como si fuera un chiquillo-, dejo a un lado esos pensamientos ¡pues eran tonterías!

Salieron los cuatro a la universidad y al llegar se despidieron. Shun les pidió que se vieran en el receso ya que quería presentarles formalmente a su novio, los dos mayores asintieron. Seiya y Shun caminaron con rumbo a sus facultades, el moreno debía pasar antes al gimnasio -pues tenia reunión con el equipo de atletismo-, antes de llegar los dos chicos platicaban.

-Oye Shun ¿hace mucho que te gusta Alexis?

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

-Siempre me pareció amable y atractivo, supongo que me atrajo su personalidad.

-Mmm si es agradable, algunas chicas del salón andan locas por el.

-Si es con esos ojos almendrados ese cabello castaño y largo, ese cuerpo de infarto ¿quien no? es guapo mi novio ¿verdad?

-No lo se; a mi no me gustan los chicos, pero te puedo decir que esta galán -siguieron caminando, pero Shun de pronto pregunto.

-¿Seiya tu no notaste raro a Hyoga?

-Nop ¿por?

-Por nada… debe ser mi imaginación, no me hagas caso debe ser que tiene muchas cosa que hacer, las portadas del periódico, las clases de idiomas de los jueves y a eso súmale las clases de asesoría que les da a ese grupo de primero; cada vez esta mas ocupado, yo le he dicho que no se fuerce tanto pero siempre me contesta que quiera sacar las mejores notas de su curso ¿tu que crees? ¿No exagera un poco? - Se notaba el orgullo en las palabras de Shun, también la preocupación por el rubio.

-Es su ultimo año es lógico que tenga tanto trabajo y eso que apenas va empezar con la tesis, pero tienes razón no tiene vida social… ¡le diré que se busque una novia!

-Se trata de que descanse no de que tanga mas trabajo y tu piensas en buscarle novia- las palabras del pequeño iban cargadas de enojo, molesto se fue a su salón y dejo con la palabra en la boca a Seiya.

0000000000000000000

La hora del receso llego y los tres santos se reunieron en la cafetería de Veterinaria; donde los esperaba Shun con Alexis, al llegar se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes, todos fueron muy amables con el.

-Hyoga ¿verdad? vamos juntos en calculo.

-Si.

-Shun déjame decirte que tienes unos amigos sobresalientes; Shiryu me dejo impresionado con su exposición de las terminales nerviosas, Hyoga ha exentado en todos los exámenes de calculo.

-Y eso que a mi no me conoces - decía el castaño.

-Es cierto, pero he escuchado mucho de ti eres nuestro campeón de atletismo, contigo hemos ganado las competencial a nivel nacional.

-Nos apenas con tus halagos; viniendo de ti, uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes de la facultad de administración decía sonriente Hyoga.

-No me lo tomes a mal Shun, pero… siempre he pensado que tu amigo Hyoga tiene unos hermosos ojos- el ruso se sonrojo.

-Claro que no me ofendo, yo siempre se lo digo.

-Bueno Alexis fue un placer conocerte; pero tenemos que regresar a clases, vámonos Hyoga, Seiya te pasamos a dejar a tu facultad.

El dragón como siempre tan centrado quería dejar a solas a la pareja pues el onceavo mandamiento dice no estorbar.

0000000000000

Al terminar las clases; Hyoga fue directo a la biblioteca pues tenia asesoramiento con los de primero, Seiya lo alcanzo para pedirle que lo esperara ya que tenia practica; mientras Shun corría para ver al rubio en la biblioteca.

-Hola- saludo a los chicos que asesoraba el cisne, se acerco a Hyoga y le dijo muy bajito.

-No habría manera que los dejaras haciendo deberes y nos fuéramos a comer un helado.

-Me temo que no Shun –el santo de Andrómeda hiso un puchero sabio que su amigo no se resistía a esos gestos.

-Otras veces lo has hecho.

-Están cerca los exámenes finales y tenemos que adelantar y Alexis ¿donde esta?

-Su clase termina en diez minutos pero le dije que no me esperara - Hyoga lo miro y las palabras de Seiya lo animaron, tomo el brazo de Shun y lo llevo afuera de la biblioteca.

– Shun tu me gustas… no, no es solo gusto… estoy enamorado de ti, perdona que te lo diga ahora que sales con alguien pero el que no arriesga no gana- el de ojos esmeralda se quedo estupefacto… pero un calorcito muy agradable se extendió en todo su cuerpo; idéntico al que sintió cuando acuno el cuerpo helado del cisne en las doce casas – No te pido que respondas de inmediato… pero promete que lo pensaras –Shun solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y se fue caminando.

El rubio suspiro lo había hecho solo le quedaba esperar la reacción de el conejito.

00000000000000000000

Hyoga termino sus clases y fue por Seiya, no le conto a su amigo su hazaña; no quería que si la respuesta de Shun era negativa le afectar a Seiya también, los dos se fueron a la mansión donde los esperaba Saori, para decirle al castaño que ese fin de semana iba con ella al santuario, en la habitación de moreno ambos amigos conversaban.

-Esta es mi oportunidad; ya le di mucho tiempo para pensar a Sheena, ya es hora de que decida.

-Oye ¿y ella sabía que le estabas dando tiempo?

-Pues no… pero se lo habrá imaginado- Hyoga negó con la cabeza.- ¿me acompañaras? Necesitare tu hombro por si me rechaza.

-No creo que te rachase; pero si, si quieres voy contigo… si lo permite Saori- el de ojos azules pensaba que esos días le servirían para descansar de la escuela, para poner en orden sus pensamientos y por supuesto… darle espacio a Andrómeda para decidir.

-Yo hablare con ella –aseguro Seiya.

0000000000000000

Ese sábado a mediodía llegaban al santuario donde los recibió Shion, los dos santos de bronce después de instalarse salieron en busca de Saga; pues tenían un mensaje para el… de Aioros, donde le encargaba el cuidado de su templo… lo que descoloco a Saga y a ellos mismos; pues los santos dorados siempre cuidaban los templos de los otros, cuando salían sin que se los pidieran. Kanon -que estaba de visita- solo rodo los ojos, después hablaría seriamente con su hermano por que vaya que era lento, el ya había notado como lo miraba el santo de sagitario y su hermano en la nubes.

Los de bronce dejaron a los gemelos por que Kanon ya empezaba a regañar a su hermano mayor por distraído; se fueron a visitar a los otros dorados y en cada visita preguntaban por los otros de bronce, el castaño decidió ir hacia el Partenón donde entrenaban algunos santos; al llegar se toparon con que Sheena buscaba quien le aguantara el paso; ya que sus compañeros estaban exhaustos y la amazona seguía tan fresca como si nada. Seiya aprovecho el momento y se ofreció como contrincante, ella acepto y de inmediato empezó la contienda.

El Pegaso peleaba a la par de la amazona -no quería ofenderla usando poco poder-, Hyoga se sentó a observar y de pronto se corrió el rumor y llegaron otros santos a ver la pelea, entre ellos Aldebarán ,Shura, Marín, Kanon , Death Mask , con Afrodita que intentaba sentarse con ayuda de su moreno pues la pancita de seis meses de embarazo, no se lo permitía; después de mucho esfuerzo logro acomodarse para disfrutar el espectáculo, y fue este el que empezó con una apuesta.

-Hey Kanon, la limpieza de tu templo a que gana Seiya.

-Acepto; pero subo el precio la limpieza de tu templo y el de Death a que gana Sheena.

-Aceptamos verdad amor- el caballero de cáncer solo asintió ya estaba acostumbrado a piscis le llamara de esa _forma cariñosa_.

Las apuestas siguieron y los que apoyaban a Seiya eran Aldebarán, Death y Afrodita mientras que los que apoyaban a Sheena eran Marín, Shura, Kanon y Hyoga que estaba seguro que con un movimiento su amigo caería rendido a los pies de la chica, -pero eso se lo guardaba para si-.

Los que apostaron por Seiya vieron volar sus esperanzas, cuando en un movimiento que lanzo la amazona… el castaño tomo su brazo y la acerco a el abrazándola y acariciando su espalda y su cabello… pero en vez de aceptar los mimo, Sheena aprovecho la cercanía y le asesto un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo volar unos metros… hasta que una pared detuvo su trayectoria, la chica colérica grito.

-¡Por esto precisamente le pido al Patriarca que me deje entrenar en Asgard!

El Pegaso se sentó con mucho trabajo, la miro y hablo con toda calma.

-¿Para que quieres entrenar en Asgard? si nosotros somos tan buenos como ellos incluso me atrevería a decir que mejores.

-Pegaso, siempre tan arrogante, he oído que los guerreros de Hilda son buenos maestros y el clima ayuda para ser un buen lugar y aprender a sobrevivir, con la ventaja de que no hay chicas con ellos y si voy yo seria la única… lo que garantiza la atención de los guerreros.

-Y son bastantes guapos –dijo Marín y los santos dorados la vieron con cara de pocos amigos, y si la mascara no cubriera su rostro se le hubiera visto ruborizada- bueno eso dicen.

Seiya se paro de un brinco encarando a Sheena.

-¡Así que por eso es te vas a buscar pareja a Asagard! y te dices llamar Amazona y solo eres… - el Pegaso no alcanzo a terminar de hablar… cuando un puño se había incrustado en su cara mandándolo al suelo de nuevo.

-¡Aquí el único que confunde el deber con el querer eres tu Pegaso! , cuando hablaba de tener la atención de los guerreros; me refería a que podría aprender de todos las técnicas de combate – la amazona de la cobra, se retiraba diciendo para molestar al castaño- pero siempre hay que estar abiertos a las _posibilidades_- una tenaza se cerro sobre su brazo y le impidió irse, giro para ver a Seiya que tenia desbordado su cosmos por la furia.

-Tu no iras a Asgard así tenga que atarte con las cadenas de Andrómeda para impedirlo, aquí esta tu lugar.

-¡Suéltame Pegaso yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca!

-No me obligues a lastimarte Sheena no me conoces enojado.

-¡¿Me estas amenazando Pegaso?

-Te informo solamente y ahora escucha bien… si te atreves a irte, iré por ti así tenga que pasar sobre los guerreros de Hilda, total no seria la primera vez – se acerco a la amazona que bajo la mascara estaba con un gesto de total asombro y le susurro- tu eres mía que no se te olvide.

Sheena se quedo helada pues nunca había visto al Pegaso de esa manera, el agarre en su brazo se fue haciendo mas débil conforme se iba formando un sonrisa en el rostro de Seiya, un escalofrió recorrió la piel de la chica y no supo definir si fue de miedo… o de excitación.

El Pegaso llego hasta donde estaban los otros santos y con su clásica desfachatez les preguntó.

-¿A que hora se come aquí? esta practica me abrió el apetito- los demás se soltaron a reír y se fueron con dirección al salón del patriarca; pues siempre que Saori los visitaba le gustaba convivir con todo ellos, ahí se llevo a cabo la comida entre risas y charlas. Athena aprovecho para comunicarle a Sheena que se le negaba el permiso de viajar, ella trato de convencerla pero viendo que sus intentos no surtían efecto se jugo la ultima carta y le conto todo lo que había pasado esa tarde en el Partenón y la amenaza de Pegaso. Lo que modifico totalmente la opinión de Saori, y considero que tal vez seria bueno que la amazona se fuera; a Seiya le serviría para olvidar esas ideas radicales… y posesivas.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Agradeciendo a Shun4Ever

**2. Valor**

Esa noche Seiya caminaba a la sección de las amazonas -con sigilo- pues como hombre tenía prohibido ir, pero quería ver a Sheena; y confesarle por fin sus sentimientos, además de disculparse por la forma en que la había tratado horas antes- llego a la casa que compartían Marín y Sheena y al ver la puerta abierta entro. Ahí encontró a Sheena que acomodaba algo sobre la cama, no traía la mascara ya que cuando estaba en casa se la quitaba, esta al sentir un cosmos conocido volteo y se encontró con Seiya que la miraba embobado, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se giraron avergonzados y sonrojados, Seiya reparo en lo que tenia Sheena sobre la cama y vio que era una maleta.

-¿Insistes en irte?

-Si.

-Athena no lo permitirá, ni yo tampoco.

-Athena ya me autorizo, salgo mañana con rumbo a Asgard.

-No te dejare ir; si de por si cuando estoy en Japón te siento lejos, imagina lo que será ahora, te amo demasiado para dejar que te vayas.

-_Mira que casualidad,_ cuando yo estaba a tu lado tú siempre me ignorabas por buscar la atención de Saori; ahora que ya no estoy a tu disposición dices que me amas, no seas niño; madura, solo es un capricho.

-No es cierto, acepto que siempre estuve con Athena… pero solo por protegerla por ella nunca sentí nada… como lo que siento por ti, para mi solo es una amiga y tu eres el amor de mi vida; pero si contigo no funcionan las palabras usare otra táctica- tomo de los brazos a la amazona y la tumbo sobre la cama, usaba toda su fuerza y por eso ella no podía zafarse, así que hizo lo único posible; grito.

-¡Suéltame Pegaso!-una boca hambrienta evito que siguiera gritando, el castaño la besaba con pasión intentando que la mujer bajo el; entendiera que todo su amor le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Junto las manos de la chica con una sola de el y las coloco sobre su cabeza; con la mano libre le arranco la ropa dejándola desnuda, beso la boca y bajo por el níveo cuello llegando a los senos de Sheena; comenzó a chupar el pezón de uno mientras que con la mano estrujaba el otro, cuando quiso probar mas recorrió la figura de su niña, quien ya se había abandonado a las caricias del fogoso santo, el Pegaso con un girón de la ropa amarro a la chica a la cabecera de la cama y aprovecho para desnudarse el , Sheena lo admiraba en su gloriosa desnudez, y como reflejo separo las piernas para que Seiya ocupara el lugar entre ellas, la beso de nuevo y bajo lamiendo todo ese perfecto cuerpo femenino; jugando con el ombligo y llegando hasta la intimidad donde coló su lengua buscando el clítoris de Sheena y al encontrarlo los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, esta ;abrió un poco mas las piernas, Seiya dejo ese paraíso por un momento y tomo su miembro erecto para posicionarlo en la vagina de la amazona lo metió con delicadeza siendo cuidadoso pues sabía que por ser la primera vez de su amante… le dolería; por eso la distrajo tomando uno de los senos con la boca mientras el otro lo movía desesperado, cuando estuvo y totalmente dentro, comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas, tomando las de su chica con una mano para equilibrase y con la otra seguía mimando sus pechos, el movimiento aumento la velocidad, cuando Sheena se lo pidió.

-Así… Así... Más… Seiya.

-Siii… Amor… ¿Te gusta?

-Si... Mi Pegaso… siiiiiiiiiiiii.

El orgasmo golpeo a Sheena y Seiya al sentir ese líquido caliente -envolviendo su pene- se corrió también, cayo exhausto sobre su amor y la abrazo posesivo.

-Seiya.

-Si amor.

-Me puedes soltar ya.

-Lo siento cielo, lo olvide.

Se quedaron dormidos sin importarles nada fuera de ellos dos… Grave error pues no sintieron la presencias de Shion y Athena, quienes llegaban para ver si la amazona ya estaba preparada para el viaje; pero lo que no estaban preparados para lo que encontraron… fueron ellos, sus gritos despertaron a la pareja a quienes dejaran solos para que se vistieran, el Pegaso explico todo y se culpo por todo lo sucedido.

-Como verán ella es inocente… yo prácticamente la viole.

-Eso es grave Pegaso; sabes que podrías perder tu armadura por esto, tocaste a una amazona.

-Yo acepte, el no es el único culpable yo recibiré también el castigo.

-Bien si así son las cosas no hay otra salida… mañana se llevara cabo el castigo - decía Saori, la pareja se tomo de las manos esperando por el futuro que no se veía muy prometedor… pero que enfrentarían juntos. La Diosa continuo - mañana se casaran… no puedo permitir este tipo de conducta con mis guerreros -decía sonriente Athena, los chicos se miraron y Pegaso abrazo a su amiga, Sheena solo fue capaz de agradecer a los dos… al patriarca y a Saori.

00000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente los santos dorados y las amazonas corrían apresurados preparando la boda, a los de bronce se les aviso la noche anterior y ya venían en camino; llegarían a tiempo para la ceremonia. Seiya estaba bastante nervioso ¡gracias a Zeus! que tenia a Hyoga para calmarlo.

-Oye, no puede ser que estés nervioso si lo _más difícil_ lo hiciste ayer y ni pestañeaste.

-¿Y que esperabas? que dejara que mi chica se fuera con eso galanes de Asgard.

-¿Y no tuviste miedo de que te quitaran tu armadura?

-Ya he peleado lo suficiente por los demás… es hora de que piense en mi felicidad, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Ja ja ja lo pensare.

La ceremonia fue presidida por Shion y… fue hermosa, la fiesta término con la mayoría de los santos en estado de ebriedad, lo que aprovecho Shun para charlar con su amigo Seiya.

-Wow amigo que aventado, ¿no pensaste en lo que dirían los otros santo o Saori?

-No, ¿por que habría de hacerlo? yo amo a Sheena y no la iba a dejar, solo por que los demás no estuvieran de acuerdo ¿no crees?

-Es fácil para ti decirlo; ya estamos acostumbrados a que hagas lo que se te de tu gana.

-Con mi vida si Shun, nadie mas tiene derecho a opinar.

-¿Y no te preocupa defraudarlos con tus acciones?

-Si me estiman dejaran que tome mis decisiones y que por ello cometa errores y acepte las consecuencias.

El Pegaso negó con la cabeza y dejo solo a Shun con sus pensamientos, raptando a su esposa para llevarla a su habitación… en donde repitieron la experiencia de la noche anterior; ahora sin prisas y con todo el amor que los unía.

000000000000000000

El regreso a Japón iba mas que animado; pues se unieron a los viajeros: Sheena, Kanon y Saga, el menor de los gemelos contaba con que ese viaje _le abriera_ los ojos a su hermano y no dejara escapar a Aioros, pues el tenia que regresar a su pilar y deseaba dejar en buenas manos a Saga, Camus y Milo esta ves se quedaron, pues Hyoga regresaría en las vacaciones a entrenar junto con Shiryu.

0000000000000000000

La rutina de las clases absorbió a los de bronce y los dorados los esperaba en la mansión entrenando, para no perder condición; por lo tanto la amazona tuvo a su disposición lo que buscaba… varios maestros dispuestos a ayudarla. Seiya dejo algunas de sus actividades extracurriculares -que no eran necesarias- para estar con su esposa.

El que en cuanto llego a la mansión reacomodo sus ideas fue el pequeño Shun; desde hace mucho traía algo en la cabeza que daba vueltas si es verdad; que por complacer a su hermano y los demás busco un _buen_ prospecto de novio pero ¿Por qué? Si el que estaría con Alexis seria él no los otros respetaba infinitamente a Ikki pero esta vez no cedería; veía que lo que realmente anhelaba… estaba tan cerca como estirar su mano y tomarlo… y eso le dio el valor. Ese martes salió de clases; hablo con Alexis para plantearle sus dudas y terminar con esa farsa, este estaba por comentarle algo; cuando llego Hyoga a preguntarle a Shun.

-¿Shun sabes si ya se fue Seiya? su entrenador me dijo que le diera el horario de practicas y no lo encuentro.

-Creo que salió temprano; ya sabes que se le hace tarde para llegar con su esposa- dijo alegre el de cabello verde, Una pelirroja de ojos verdes se acerco a Hyoga.

-Hyo nos vamos ya- y lo tomo del brazo.

-Espera quiero presentarte a Shun, mi amigo.

-Hola, soy Selene es un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo -Shun se giro hacia Hyoga- ¿A dónde vas?

-Vamos a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros, que necesitamos para la tesis.

-Voy con ustedes.

-Pero Shun ¿y Alexis?- el mencionado, se había mantenido al margen de la conversación- tal vez tenga otra cosa que hacer.

-Si tengo cosas que hacer… adiós Shun hasta luego ¿Selene?

-Si.

-Si, perdón por mi descuido; al no presentarlos -decía el ruso.

-No hay problemas preciosura- Hyoga se puso como semáforo en alto por el comentario de Alexis y Shun respondió muy enojado.

-No te ibas ya Alexis.

-Ya, ya… nos vemos- los tres chicos se despidieron del castaño y Hyoga vio a Shun cuestionándolo.

-Terminamos.

-¿Estas bien?

-De maravilla. ¿Selene te importa si vamos solos a la biblioteca? – la chica sonrió; por que se dio cuenta de las miradas de amor de esos dos.

-Claro que no, nos vemos Hyoga y fue un placer Shun.

Los dos santos siguieron su camino y Andrómeda se armo de valor, era ahora o nunca, por ese chico se enfrentaría a los rumores y al enojo de su hermano; valía la pena, ¡por supuesto que si!

-Hyoga tu… Tú también me gustas mucho.

El cisne se paro de golpe, analizo la situación era una de dos o ya estaba alucinando o la justicia era divina. Shun esperaba la reacción del cisne; pero entendía que se tardara un poco en pensar, tomo la mano morena y jalo al rubio para seguir caminando, este se detuvo de nuevo y tomo el rostro del pequeño conejito.

-Debes estar seguro de esto… por que si es verdad, nos esperan muchos obstáculos que afrontar.

-Nunca estuve mas seguro de algo.

-Bien, sabes que más has hecho muy feliz Shunny.

-No creo que tanto… como lo soy yo por tomar la decisión correcta... Te Amo Hyoga.

Y yo a ti conejito… Seiya estar feliz.

-¿Seiya?

-Si… él ha sido mi confidente.

-Habrá que agradecerle.

-Si.

Los dos chicos pasaron al día juntos -a pesar de estar estudiando en la biblioteca- con estar uno con el otro… era mas que suficiente.

000000000000000000

Aioros conversaba con Kanon, tomando el fresco en los jardines de la mansión; los hermanos de ambos estaban entrenando con Sheena.

-Oye… si no te tiras encima de el, no se enterara.

-¿Tan obvio soy?

-No… yo soy muy observador.

-Y que opinas ¿tendré éxito?

-Claro el babea por ti… pero es algo lento.

-Que halagador, eres de tu hermano.

-No es eso; es que le cuesta exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

-Bueno pues manos a la obra; espero que para esta noche seas mi cuñado.

-Si yo también, ¡Ah! Aioros- el santo de sagitario se quedo de pie esperando lo que diría Kanon – quiero muchos sobrinitos -Aioros casi se desmaya, pero se recompuso no le daría el gusto a su bromista cuñado.

-Lo intentare.

Aioros entro al gimnasio pero Saga ya no estaba ahí, subió a su habitación y toco la puerta, este le abrió.

-Quiero hablar contigo; te espero en quince minutos en mi habitación- se retiro antes de que respondiera Saga.

Kanon llego y vio a su hermano sentado en la cama muy nervioso, el mayor le conto todo y el… solo le deseo suerte, quince minutos después Kanon prácticamente arrastraba a su gemelo hacia la habitación de sagitario, lo paro en la puerta y toco; corriendo hasta su propio cuarto.

Aioros oyó la puerta abrió e hizo pasar a Saga quien parecía estatua ¿y como no estarlo? si Aioros solo traía enredada una toalla en la cintura y aun goteando por la reciente ducha El castaño lo sentó en la cama y se posiciono a horcajadas en sus piernas; como si esa fuera la señal para despertar, Saga aferro la cintura de menor y lo pego mas a su cuerpo. Aioros demostró su velocidad luz… desnudando a Saga; este lamio el cuello moreno mordiéndolo, alzo a su pareja; Aioros cruzo las piernas en la cintura de géminis para no caerse, Saga lo empotro contra la pared y con una mano lo sostuvo y con al otra le quito la toalla; tomo el miembro del moreno -que ya despertaba por las manos expertas del mayor-, las bocas de ambos recorrían la piel que alcanzaban, Saga lamio tres dedos y cuando los dirigía a la entrada de Sagitario este lo detuvo y con voz ronca por el deseo le dijo.

-Así… sin prepararme.

-Pero te dolerá.

-No importa, quiero sentirte dentro ya.

Saga tomo su pene con la mano y con el brazo que sostenía al pequeño lo acomodo; paso una pierna de Aioros por encima y este se sostuvo con la otra a la cintura casi pierde el equilibrio, cuando sintió que Saga entraba en el vio estrellas y que decir de géminis que soltó un gemido gutural; la estreches de su niño lo mareaba, los movimiento comenzaron acompasados, pero la impaciencia del moreno aumento la velocidad y casi destruían la pared… pues Saga lo embestía con fuerza. Aioros tuvo la leve sospecha que tendría varios golpes en la cabeza, el clímax le llego primero al moreno y con cinco estocadas mas Saga lo siguió; el de cabello azul dejo que sus piernas se calmaran y tomo a su niño para llevarlo a la cama; se acostaron para descansar.

-Saga tal vez te enojes… pero cuando tu… yo… tu sabes estábamos… desee que nuestra unión fuera para siempre y tener algo tuyo y mío… nuestro.

-Ya ¿por el _don_ que nos dio Athena?

-Si; tú sabes que solo funciona cuando ambos lo deseamos.

-Pues ya te veo con una pancita hermosa… por que yo también lo desee.

-¿De verdad?

-Si mi niño.

-Que bueno, tu hermano estar feliz.

-¿Por que?

- El quiere… muchos sobrinos.

-¿Si?... le aclarare que yo también, quiero muchos sobrinos.

Los dos rieron y pasaron la noche entregándose mutuamente hasta que el cansancio los venció.

0000000000000000000

Shun y Hyoga optaron por guardar en secreto su noviazgo pues el rubio no deseaba que su niño fuera juzgado, por dejar a un chico y de inmediato salir con otro los únicos enterados eran Seiya y Sheena, quienes les servían de excusa cuando querían salir juntos.

La tesis de Hyoga le quitaba mucho tiempo y eso afectaba el animo del conejito, incluso llegando a hacerlo sentir inseguro. Una noche que Hyoga no llego antes de que el se fuera a acostar no podía dormir y estuvo al pendiente de su llegada, y cuando lo escucho salió sigilosamente de su cuarto para ir al del cisne; quien ya estaba acostado, Shun llego hasta la cama y se metió bajo las sabana abrazando por la espalda al rubio, este volteo y lo abrazo besando sus ojitos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shunny?

-Te extrañaba.

-Lo siento pequeño; se que te he descuidado pero no era mi intención, ten un poco de paciencia, ya casi termino la tesis.

-¿Hyoga me amas?

-Hoy, mañana y siempre Shunny.

-Entonces hazme el amor.

-Pero peque ¿no es muy pronto?

-No, si me amas y yo a ti ¿Qué hace falta?

El conejito se aferro a la camiseta que llevaba Hyoga tratando de sacársela, el rubio suspiro derrotado, con toda la ternura que tenia; el rubio denudo a Shun quien abrió las piernas… pero sin apartar las manitas de su intimidad. Hyoga lo beso y este correspondió, el ruso probo los botoncitos de carne que coronaban el pecho blanco de Andrómeda y este gemía quedito, luego recorrió toda la piel, lamiéndola cuidando de no dejar marcas -no le parecía que esa piel se viera disminuida en belleza por su posesividad-, lo gracioso es que Shun no pensaba igual y ya había marcado el cuello moreno, el ruso bajo y lamio la son rosadita entrada lubricándola. Shun se movía en la cama disfrutando los mimos de su cisne. Hyoga coló uno de los tres dedos que había ensalivado; moviéndolo con sumo cuidado, Shun estaba consiente de que eso dolería pero que importaba si después venia la recompensa, el rubio sintió que ya su niño estaba listo y lo fue penetrando; mordiéndose los labios para retener los gritos de satisfacción. Shun se abrazo a el, moviendo las caderas para iniciar el baile erótico, ambos suspiraba y gemían olvidándose de cuidar que no lo escucharan. Hyoga termino dentro de Shun y este entre sus cuerpos unidos. Shun rozaba la nariz de su rubio con la suya, en una caricia bastante tierna según Hyoga.

-¿Feliz peque?

-Sip mucho ¿y tu?

-En el paraíso… Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Y nunca te fijara en otro?

-Nunca.

-Bien.

-A dormir; te despierto antes de que los otros se levanten, para que te vayas a tu habitación ¿vale?

Shun ya no respondió pues ya dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, el rubio beso su frente y lo atrajo para abrazarlo.

Con lo que no contaban es que _sus ruidos_ había despertado a la mayoría y el ave fénix tuvo que ser detenido por su novio Shaka y Kanon. Saga solo observaba abrazado a Aioros que comía una galleta de avena por los "antojos" -días antes le confirmaron su embarazo- , bajaron a la sala y los santos dorados hicieron ver a fénix que Shun ya era un adulto que tomaba sus propias decisiones y que como todos; algunas serian buenas y otras malas pero el tenia que asumir las consecuencias y que cualquier hombre que lo amara -como el cisne lo hacia- era digno de el y viceversa. Ya mas calmado Ikki se fue a dormir a la recamara que compartía con su novio y prometido.

00000000000000000

En la sala al día siguiente Ikki confronto a Shun y este muy maduro le respondió.

-Hermano no se como pagarte lo que has hecho por mi todos estos años y el gran amor que me profesas… pero quiero que entiendas que soy un ser humano con defectos y virtudes, que no estoy exento de cometer errores; si no lo hiciera ¿donde queda mi humanidad? incluso lastimo a la gente; por ello no soy inalcanzable mucho menos perfecto y no me gusta estar en un pedestal por que es como estar solo, amo y me aman, que mas puedo pedir.

-… Si Hermanito es cierto y afortunadamente ambos nos hemos dado cuenta antes de que alguien sufriera, espero que el _pato_ te haga feliz y que tu lo hagas feliz a el.

-Si trabajamos en eso.

000000000000000000

Las cosa fueron de buenas… a excelentes; Hyoga termino su carrera y de inmediato fue recibido en una gran empresa; compro su departamento y con su sueldo le alcanzo para un Penth House. El conejito aconsejado por su hermano y su cuñado se fue a vivir con el -para cuidarlo de _eso modelos_, que lo seguían como abejitas a la miel-, Hyoga yendo mas lejos para no separarse de su Shunny; le propuso matrimonio y este acepto. Se casaron cuando el conejito termino su carrera -un año después-; Hyoga vendió su departamento, para costear una casa más grande para que Shun pusiera su pequeña clínica veterinaria… y para que su primogénito tuviera un patio donde jugar.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
